1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of devices for preventing a wounded or convalescing dog, cat, or other animal from injuring itself. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pet collar or neck brace which prevents the animal from biting or licking the affected wounded areas of its body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, domesticated animals such as household pets are likely to lick or bite at surgical areas after receiving treatment for wounds, sores, rashes, flea bites and other afflicted areas of their bodies. Therefore, unless the animal is prevented from licking or biting the affected wounded area, the healing process will be prolonged and may lead to complications which require further medical attention.
The following five (5) prior art patents were uncovered in the pertinent field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 439,598 issued to Huntoon et al. on Oct. 28, 1890 for "Horse Neck Poke" (hereafter "the Huntoon Patent"); PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 1,456,706 issued to Murray on May 29, 1923 for "Sheep Protector" (hereafter "the Murray Patent"); PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,876 issued to Wilken on Jan. 19, 1988 for "Restraint Collar" (hereafter "the Wilken Patent"); PA1 4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,547 issued to Newbauer et al. on Sept. 1, 1981 for "Animal Restraint Unit" (hereafter "the Newbauer Patent"); and PA1 5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,764 issued to Moy on May 3, 1994 for "Protective Pet Collar" (hereafter "the Moy Patent").
The Huntoon Patent discloses a horse neck poke which comprises an upper horizontal strap, a lower horizontal strap and a plurality of parallel vertical rods. The plurality of parallel vertical rods are attached to the upper and lower straps to form a neck brace or collar. Each individual vertical rod is permanently affixed and the rods are spaced apart so as not to touch each other.
The Murray Patent discloses a sheep protector. It comprises a pair of side members, where each member has upper and lower transverse plates and curved plates connected to the upper and lower transverse plates. Each of the curved plates is longitudinally and centrally channeled, and a spring is disposed in each channel and secured at the end to one plate. The springs are utilized for permitting easy sliding movement of the curved plates while the sheep moves its head.
The Wilken Patent discloses a restraint collar for restricting the movement of an animal's head. It comprises a pliable and thickened elongated pad which is placed around the animal's neck between the shoulder and the base of the head. The opposite ends of the pad provide a releasable closure for securing the collar about the animal's neck. The closure comprises a hook and pile fastener joining the ends longitudinally and transversely to prevent inadvertent detachment of overlapped ends.
The Newbauer Patent discloses an animal restraint unit. It comprises a collar, a waistband and a pair of rectilinear lateral pieces pivotally and releasably connected to the collar and the waistband.
The Moy Patent discloses a protective pet collar. It comprises a sheet of hard, flexible material which is formed around an animal's neck to prevent the animal from bending its neck so as to bite or lick an affected wounded area on its body.
None of these prior art patents have disclosed an interlockable pet collar which is designed and constructed for precisely varying the length of the pet collar so that the pet collar will fit any diameter of an animal's neck. It is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of an interlockable pet collar which can be adapted to any animal's neck size.